The Legend of Rescue Team Dark
by godmario
Summary: Inspired by NUTCASE71733.
1. The New Team

I am outcold and seen in a bush on Mount Steel. Two pokemon featuring a Sandslash, and a Girl Gliger are seen above me.

Sandslash- Do you think he's ok?

He asked to the Gliger in a serious voice.

Gliger- Beats me Shadow. Let's just get him to your house pronto.

Me- Wow, never seen Pokemon bigger than me. Usually Pokemon scale from 2 to 3 feet.

Shadow- How do you know this Torchic?

Me- Torchic? What Torchic?

I then coughed and Ember came out.

Me- No, no way! I'm a pokemon? I'm supposed to be a human!

Shadow- Rouge! He has hurt himself bad enough to think he's a human.

Rouge- Quick! Get him to your house and we'll get him some Sitrus Berries!

I woke up again to find myself in a house filled with three other Pokemon. A red Nosepass with no nose, claws, a yellow head, and little openings where his ribs should be. A Sandslash that was Black with Red highlights. And a White Gliger in white boots, black pants and a stub for a tail.

Shadow- Finally, your awake. I'm Shadow, that gliger is Rouge and that monotone Nosepass is Omega.

Me- Hello Omega.

Omega- Greetings unsuperior life form!

Rouge- He means hello! you were out for a while.

Me- I'm Mike.

Shadow- Hello Mike. You could go now that your all fixed up.

Me- No. No. No! I plan on staying here. (besides I don't have a home)

Rouge- Then, we are working on becoming a Rescue Team, your free to join if you want.

Me- sure! were is the base?

Omega- Home base not chosen.

Shadow- We are gonna get one tommorow.

Me- Ok.

Me in mind- Wow, a team I thought only existed in Sonic. Here.

There begins the legend of Rescue Team Dark.


	2. Establishment

The newly found rescue team then went to Lady Bellsprout, manager of 'State's Estate'.

Lady Bellsprout- Hello young people. I see your a new rescue team. Do you need a Base of Operations. (BO, lol)

Me- How did s-

Shadow- We now it's wierd.

Rouge- We'd like that one.

Rouge then points to a 2 floor house, not too small, not too large, just perfect.

Lady Bellsprout- 300 poke dollars please.

Luckily, Rouge always keeps 500 with her.

Lady Bellsprout then got a Victreebell.

Lady Bellsprout- Okay, Vict, put in the stake!

The Victreebell then pulls out a big stake that says 'TAKEN' and thrust it into the ground. He then leaves.

Me- What's the first thing to do?

Omega- Team name not found.

Me- How 'bout Team Dark?

Shadow- It has the potential to drag some mission givers in...Ok Team Dark it is!

Rouge- Oh yeah! This makes us a team!

I then check the mailbox for New Missions the next day.

1) A Nidoran lost in Digglets Cave.

2) A delivery to Mr. Mime in Mount Ember.

3) A Magneton in Tiny Woods is lost.

Me- We got mail!

Shadow then takes a look.

Rouge- I'll take the delivery.

Shadow- I'll go to Tiny Woods.

Me- I'm coming with you Shadow.

Omega- I shall procede with Digglets Cave.

Then we all split up except for Shadow and I.

* * *

_At Tiny Woods_

Shadow and I are deep in the forest where the Scyther live.

Shadow- Magneton. Magneton.

Me- I don't think he'll come.

Shadow- How can you be so sure?

I point to 2 Scyther, 1 Scizor, and a Magneton held prison.

Scyther- Great job, Boss! Team No-goods shall eliminate the rescue teams forever! Starting with this Magneton!

Scizor- What do you want?

He found us and it was then time to fight.

**Rescue Team Battle**

Shadow then went for Scizor and I went for the 2 Scythers. One used Swarm and the other used Technician. They both then used Leaf Cut. I dodged and used Ember. I hit and used Tackle after that. The 2 Scythers then used Swarm and Leaf Cut. I dodged the Leaf cut and used Ember on the one using Swarm. He fainted, leaving the other to me. I then used Tackle and Ember, knocking the other out. Then, I look over at Shadow and Scizor throwing punches at one another. Shadow using Swift and Scizor using Leaf Blade. Then, tired of using melee attacks, Scizor used Swift. The stars then aimed at Shadow and missed. Leaving Scizor open, Shadow used Swift also and Scizor was hit and knocked out.

Shadow- Let's just get him off the tree.

* * *

_At Mount Ember_

Rouge in mind- Well, at least I don't have to crawl through Digletts Tunnel.

A single Skarmory is seen patroling the Mount.

Rouge in mind- No! Team Sky-Police!

Skarmory- Well, Gligar, Noctowl, we've caught one.

Skarmory found Rouge as soon as she makes it to the top.

Skarmory- Your under vialation of rule 5, paragraph 2, sentence 5, you cannot bring anything with you to Mount Anything. I'm afraid we'll have to take that.

**Rescue Team Battle**

Rouge then immediately uses Fly and dives down, knocking out the Noctowl temporarily. Skarmory then uses Gust and Rouge is blown away. Rouge then attacks the other Gligar (I know now that 'Gligar' has no 'e') and uses Hyper Cutter and Rouge narrowly dodges and uses Sandstorm. Gligar then uses Sand Veil and Rouge then uses Fly and dives down and knocks out Gligar. Noctowl is then awake and uses Gust on Rouge. Rouge then gets hit and uses Fly. Noctowl is then knocked off the mount by Rouge using Tackle right when Noctowl was knocked off. Skarmory then used Keen Eye and Gust. Rouge then uses Sand Veil and Skarmory is moved back a bit. Rouge then uses Tackle on Skarmory until he is weak and uses Gust and Skarmory falls off.

Mr. Mime- Hey! My Package!

Rouge- Here you go.

* * *

_At Digglets Cave_

Omega is in the cave, at the end, he hears voices. A Grovyle, a Marshtomp, and a Combusken. A Nidoran is seen in the horizon, guarded by Marshtomp.

Grovyle- Now, Team Secondary shall be the ones to commit crimes!

Marshtomp- I'm not so sure.

Grovyle- Don't worry.

Combusken then uses Flamethrower where Omega was.

**Rescue Team Battle**

Omega is no regular Nosepass, he has learned Self-Destruct, without destroying himself. Rapid Fire (new attack for Fanfic), He throws fire at enemy coming out of hands ranging from 10-30 hits. And Power Pound, He paralyzes the enemy AND STILL hurts them. Omega then used Rapid Fire and got in 27 hits, it hurt Grovyle very badly and had no effect on Combusken or Marshtomp. Then he used Power Pound on Combusken. Combusken then jumped, avoiding Omega's attack, and used Sky Uppercut. Omega blocked and used Rapid Fire and got 23 while Combusken used Blaze. The Rapid Fire overpowered the Blaze and both attacks were pushed to Combusken, hurting him a little. Combusken then tried a Flamethrower but Marshtomp knocked him out with Water Pump.

Marshtomp- I never wanted to join so I thought this could be payback.

Omega- Maybe, you shall join Team Dark.

Omega then throws a talkie to Marshtomp.

Marshtomp- I'll think about it.

Omega then got the Nidoran and started to return to the clients home.

1) Complete- 500 poke dollars given.

2) Complete- 300 poke dollars given.

3) Complete- 800 poke dollars given.


	3. The Team Wars

Not every envelope holds a mission.

The gang then checks the mail, looking for new missions. There was

1) Medicham stuck on Ever Grand City

2) Delivery to Old Man Jolteon.

and there was a letter sent from 'The Harriyama Sparring House' it said:

Dear Recipient,

We have noticed your a new rescue team, because of this, we are inviting you and your team to the Harriyama Sparring House for Rescue Teams.

Me- We should join in this Sparring House.

Omega- Sensing Difficulty Rating.

Shadow- He's right, it will be hard, thats why we will join.

Rouge- Well, ok, it seems strange but ok.

The three then go to the Harriyama Sparring House. The sign in Neon lights says 'Harriyama Sparring House' the motto is 'Where we KICK you into shape'

Shadow- Well, at least their motto is at the average sucky percent.

Me- Look, they can kick us into shape.

Shadow-

Rouge- Shadow?

Shadow- Now that I have had my daily dose of stupid, it's time to go in.

The three go in, they are greeted by a Harriyama.

Greeter Harriyama- Invitation please.

Omega takes out the invitation and gives it to Greeter Harriyama. They then enter the Sparring Area. Five huge mats are seen, placed vertically.

Shadow- Cool. Maybe Rouge could turn into a Gliscor here.

Rouge- We fight Team Red-Harrings, Meanies, Harriyama, and-

Shadow- What?

Rouge- Team Legend!

Me- Who's it made of?

Shadow- Lucario, Rayquaza, and this new one they call 'Darkrai'.

Me- Never heard of him. But, we'll beat them! Wether or not they have new pokemon! Team Dark never loses!

All except me- Yeah!

Me- The prize is a green...emerald?!

Omega- Sensing battle initiation.

**Rescue Team Battle**

Red-Harrings was a team with an Octillery, Magcargo, and Slugma. Slugma first used Flamethrower while Shadow and Omega then used a team move in which Shadow used Dig while Omega used Earthquake. Then, Shadow would pop out where the enemy would land and use Sky Uppercut. (he learned this) Octillery was their target since no water was sited. Octillery was hit by all Earthquake, Dig, and Sky Uppercut. Rouge then shot up and used Fly. She charged down and struck Octillery with a Faint. Next was Slugma. First, Omega would use Rapid Fire and then Rouge would use Gust to make it a Dry Heat. Slugma then tried to get out of the way but got hit anyways. Then, Shadow used Dig on the thing, and I used Ember then the two Slug/Turtle then used a Team Move. Slugma first used Smokescreen while Magcargo uses Flamethrower. Then, the two slowly moved up and used Flamethrower, knocking out Rouge. Shadow then used Dig and KO'd Magcargo. Then, Omega used Earthquake and brought Slugma down.

Fighter Harriyama- Very good Team?

Shadow- Dark.

Fighter Harriyama- Dark! Team Dark! Off to your next battle!

Shadow provides Rouge with a Sitrus berry.

Rouge- Our next target is Meanies!

**Rescue Team Battle**

Meanies had Gengar, Medicham, and Ekans. First, Shadow used Tackle and so did Rouge. They both missed Gengar but Rouge hit Medicham and Shadow hit the Ekans. I decided to attack the Medicham, knowing that she could use Physic on anyone. Rouge used Gust and I flew on it and used Ember on Medicham when I was close enough. Then, I used Tackle at her back while Rouge uses Fly. I tackled her, sending her flying. Then, Rouge flies towards her and uses Tackle so she goes higher up. Then, Medicham is hit by Ember that I threw in. Medicham then falls to the floor. Then, Rouge looks over to Shadow and Ekans. Ekans then tried Poison Sting but missed and was Tackled in the back by Shadow. Ekans then turns around and sees Shadow using Dig. Ekans then channels through the tunnel and bites Shadow. Shadow then pokes a hole in the dirt above Ekans and pushes Ekans down. Shadow then looks at Me and gives an 'everything is ok' look. Omega and Gengar are swapping punches. Gengar using Shadow Fist while Omega uses Tackle using his fists. Gengar then gets tired of melee attacks and uses Shadow Ball while Omega uses Rapid Fire. One Fire hit the Shadow Ball to stop it. And another pushed it in Gengars direction. Gengar then gets hit with both Rapid Fire and Shadow Ball.

Fighter Harriyama- You must now fight me and two other Harriyama.

Me- Bring. It. On.

**Rescue Team Battle**

Team Harriyama had one Harriyama and two Makuhitas. One Makuhita charged at Me and I dodged and used Tackle, nothing happened. I then used Ember and nothing happened. Then he started beating me up. I then used Ember again and he still didn't move. Makuhita was about to finish me but, a white aura encovered me. _I'm evolving_ I thought. Then, I was Combusken, and Makuhita couldn't hurt me. I then used Blaze and KO'd him automatically. Rouge had taken on the Harriyama. Rouge kept on using Gust and once in a while she used Tackle but nothing happened. So, she used Fly and barely hurt him. A white aura went over her too. She was now Gliscor. At the sight of Gliscor, Harriyama then used Earthquake, he missed and was blown away by Rouge's Improved Gust. She then used Tackle and Harriyama bounced back and hit the wall of the Sparring house. Harriyama then got angry and sent Rouge back a bit by using Hurricane Punch (new move, I think). Rouge then came soring back to use Gust. Harriyama fainted. Then, Shadow was with a Makuhita. Shadow just used Tackle since he is already in his last form. Omega just watched, as he was wounded from all the punching.

Fighter Harriyama panting- Well done, if you make it past Team Legend, we award you this green emerald stumbled across in one of the nearby towns.

I provide Omega with 10 Oran berries.

**Rescue Team Battle**

Lucario and Rayquaza struck out with a team move. Lucario got on Rayquaza and used Extreme Speed while Rayquaza used Rage. Everyone but Shadow got hit, somehow, that Sandslash had gotten the very same emerald, only dark green. Immediately after he said 'Chaos Control!' And teleported behind Lucario and used Tackle, knocking Lucario off Rayquaza. Suddenly, Shadow's theme music plays in my head. Shadow then teleports onto Rayquaza and uses Fury Swipes on Rayquaza on his back. Rayquaza is then forced to attack Darkrai. Darkrai then teleports next to _Rayquaza. How could he do that? He doesn't have an emerald!_ I think. Just then Darkrai comes up as fast as Sonic and takes Shadow off. Shadow then teleports and tries to attack Darkrai but can't. He sees that Lucario and Rayquaza have been KO'd and uses Darkness (new attack). Suddenly, black thunder comes down on Shadow and has no effect on the Sparring House. Shadow is hurt severely and then takes a glance at Darkrai.

Shadow- Hmph. You've seen to underestimate me. Perhaps we're not clear.

Shadow then teleports faster then any Chaos Emerald could and grabs Darkrai and says

Shadow- I am the Ultimate! I am the Ultimate!

With this, he throws Darkrai into the wall so hard, that he looks like he was consumed by it.

Congrats Harriyama- Here you go.

He gives it to Me and I twirl it around in my hand. _Am I actually holding a real Chaos Emerald?_ I think to myself as I walk out. With me as a Combusken and Rouge as a Gliscor, Team Dark never looked so good.


End file.
